Infinite
by Reneko-Chan
Summary: The "Storied" version of the song "Kokoro" and "Kiseki" by Len and Rin OwO please R&R! XD One-Shot


Infinite

There was once a lonely scientist.

His parents had died when he was small, and he'd been left with his beautiful sister.

Time had passed, but soon after, his sister had died of a terrible sickness… and the scientist had been left alone…

And at that moment, he felt something…_infinite…_

Years later, the solitary scientist had created a robot. She was perfect in every way. She had beautiful golden locks that were pinned back with four white pins and a large bow. Her eyes were the color of a deep ocean, the sun gleaming and showing off the deep blue…

In fact, she looked nearly identical to her scientist himself.

But…

There was still something missing; something that just couldn't be made… and that was heart, a program.

He wanted to share with her, happiness and sadness as of mankind. Still, she didn't understand.

Heart is a program that will run for eternity, but there is one condition to load. If it were not based on what is called "life", it seems it would not be allowed to run.

Many times, the robot who's creation was known as a miracle, had asked the professor,

"Why do you cry…?"

But the scientist knew that telling her would be useless, his answers would just bring up more and more questions. The scientist may have created something of a miracle…that robot…

But what she didn't understand… was the importance of this "heart"

For him, time is not infinite…he was human, however, she didn't understand…not yet.

But one fateful day, something incredible had occurred.

The miracle robot had suddenly alerted him.

"MESSAGE. RECEIVING…SOURCE IS FROM… FUTURE…..ME…?"

And at that moment, she sang a wonderfully captivating song…and she'd sang with such passion, such emotion, that it could only be from her heart.

But even though her song only lasted a short while, the scientist was so, _so _ happy! He knew something… her song had corrected her own mind, and that gave her the chance that she might obtain this "heart"

"_Thank you…"_

Time had passed, and the scientist had with it…all that was left was the robot, and this "heart".

She knelt down to pray, like how she'd seen her professor do so many times. He'd always been praying, always been hoping; for what, she only knew it as the program known as "heart", but she knew there was something much deeper to his wishes. Something she couldn't understand.

The robot clasped both her hands together, and softly whispered,

"Please_ give me the 'heart' that my professor, who I've always wanted to know, made for me until the very end of his life…"_

She didn't know who she was praying too, but it always seemed to make the professor a little bit happier.

The miracle robot walked over to the computer her scientist had always worked with. He'd been trying so hard, always, to make the "heart" for her…

On the middle of the screen, a small icon with the symbol for _infinity pulsed_ lightly.

With hopeful eyes, she double clicked it… And…**and…** in an instant, everything hurt _so much! _ But the pain, it wasn't physical in anyway; no, something deep inside her chest ached and started beating slowly…

And suddenly…at that moment, she felt something… so _**infinite….**_

All the sadness she'd come to know, and every joyous moment she'd come to know, it was all so deeply touching!

_And now…_

_I'm beginning to understand the reason I was created…_

The robot kneeled in front of her professor's grave.

_Being alone must truly be depressing…yes, on that day, at that time, all the feelings that had dwelled in my memories flowed out from my heart…_

Tears dripped from her eyes, as she clutched at the ache in her chest.

_But now I can say these words in truth: To you, my creator, who dedicated his life to me…_

And yet… She held a smile…

_Thank you for bringing me into this world, and thank you for the days we've spent together…_

She knelt there, so much emotion in her voice as she sang…

_Thank you for everything you've given me… thank you…_

…as she sang him to heaven…

_"I will surely sing for all eternity…"_

In the end, the miracle robot had gained "heart", however… it lasted only a moment. This "heart" was too much for her to stand. And she'd shorted, never to move again.

But… at the last moment, she looked like, _**really did look like**_…._an angel…_

When the scientist had passed, he'd left his "sister" the inheritance of solitude, and the key to the miracle.

"_**Thank you…"**_

_**Uuuu~ how saad this song is! XD I love Kokoro/Kiseki! It's one of my faves~ **_


End file.
